polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakistanball
Islamic Republic of Pakistanball |nativename = : اسلامی جمہوریہ پاکستانبال |image = Paquistão.png|imagewidth = 500px|reality = Islamic Republic of Pakistan|government = Islamic Republic |capital = Islamabadball |affiliation = Commonwealthball OICball SAARCball SCOball UNball|personality = Supporting, Ambitious, Islamic, Brave, Strong, Patriotic |language = Urdu English Other Pakistani languages |religion = Islam * Sunni Islam * Shia Islam Hinduism Christianity |friends = Bangladeshball USAball (Mostly) UKball Australiaball Chinaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Sri Lankaball Russiaball Indonesiaball Malaysiaball Faceblock Palestineball Iranball Afghanistanball (Sometimes) Ghanaball |enemies = Indiaball Israelcube Bangladeshball Afghanistanball (Sometimes) Armeniaball Sentineleseball ISISball disgrace |likes = Having Kashmir, Chai, Removing Curry (even though curry is in the menu), Cricket, Islam, Malala|hates = Not having Kashmir, Zionism, India, Military Coup d'état, Martial Law, Obama(for bombing my clay). Being called muslim India. |founded = May 23, 1956 |predecessor = Dominion of Pakistanball |intospace = Yes |status = He is removing terrorists and having small streetfights with Indiaball |notes = |gender = Male |military = BRAVE!! |type = Indo-Iranian Dravidian (Brahui only) |food = Biryani, Korma, Karahi, etc. |caption = Looking for the best intelligence in the world? you've come to the right spot |predicon = Pakistan|bork = pak pak}}Pakistanball, officially the Islamic Republic of Pakistan is a sovereign state and Islamic Federal Republic in South Asia. His clay is composed of 5 provinces, and 4 territories, as well as his capital Islamabadball, giving him a total area of 340,509 square miles, making him the 2nd largest country in South Asia, and the 33rd largest country in the world. He is the 5th most populous country in the world, and the 15th most popular human migration destination Being an English speaking country, as well as being geographically in South Asia, having a majority Muslim population, and being a close ally with China, makes him a member of the Commonwealth, the Organization of Islamic Cooperation, SAARC, and the Shanghai Cooperation Organization. His national day is March 23rd. His independence day is 14 August. History Pakistan was born as a 0ball. The first signs of civilization in modern day pakistan was the indus valley civilizationball. The indus valley civilizationball soon collapsed and the vedic age started. Iron age mahajanapadaballs emerged in iron age india. The ones in modern day pakistanball were kambojaball and gandharaball. Both were soon conquered by the zoroastrian iranian Achaemenid Empireball. Relationships Friends * Australiaball - Cricket friend. * Azerbaijanball - Also great Kebab friend and Armenia removers. * Chinaball - One of my best friends. We started our diplomacy relationship since 1951, and built the Karakoram Highway together. New silk road is coming soon. Nice weapons, Type 56 and Finback jet! Best ally against my enemy Indiaball. Your equipment is cheap and yummy. * Ghanaball - Good friend overall, he helps with my military and helps with my trade, and he actually has money to buy off from. We hope to cement our friendship with the upcoming delegation. * Iranball - First country to recognise me. Iranball also supports freedom for Kashmirball and Palestineball. * Iraqball - Good Friend. * Saudi Arabiaball - My closest muslim ally (As he regards me for being) Is kebab like me. I give him help in military and I get oil barrels from him. Both of us hate Israelcube and zionists and support Palestineball. * Tajikistanball- Good friends! New friends!!! We gonna have much fun at TAPI and CASA-1000!! * Turkeyball - Good friend, both Kebabs, gib guns. Biji biji Turkiye!!! Giv Altay tanks plox. Also an Armenia remover. * Ukraineball - Gives me his tanks and engines for my Al-Khalids. Neutral * Afganistanball - Bad friend, TAPI member, keeps givin me terrorists to deal with. I may be underdeveloped but that guy is still learning to make stone tools. But I host his refugees. * Bangladeshball - My brother who broke away from me. Now we've made up and became friends again, BUT STOP MAKING TIES WITH CURRY! * USAball - I cooperate with him to fight against terrorist to get aid, but you better stop the drone strikes in my clay! No even thinkings of bannings me! And stop supporting Hindu satan! And also, please don't ban me from your country! Enemies * Armeniaball - Who? I never make hearings of this "Armenia". Do yuo mean rightful Turkish and Azerbaijani clay? * Donald Trump - Orange monkey ape who took away my foreign aid big time * Gypsyball - A disgrace and shame to my country * Indiaball - YUO ARE OF WORST!! Remob Hindu Satan!! Defend Kebab!! Azad Kashmirball is glorious Pakistani clay! Free Indian Occupied Kashmirball! He also rapes cow which his own mother. OF NUKINGS YUO!! But I still like you deeply so does yuo because we are stronk together. * ISISball - Don't enter my country you terrorist! Stop ruining Islam! YUO GOT MUSLIM BAN FROM AMERICA! * Israelcube - Long live Palestine! Yuo are Zionist not Jewish. HOW DARE YOU FUCKING ZIONIST!!! * Jammu and Kashmirball - Yuo of supposed to be of mine! India want you too, but I deserve you! You say you want to be a separate nation between me and India? * Sentineleseball - He may spear Indiaball, but he spears anyone who comes close so he is almost as bad. Family * Mongol Empireball - Adoptive Great Grandfather * Timuridball - Turkic Grandfather * UKball - Adoptive Father * Mughalball - Father * Delhi Sultanateball - Uncle Grandpa. He was the first great kebab empire in South Asia. * Indiaball - Rival Brother * Bangladeshball - Brother How to draw # Draw a ball. # Draw the smaller left side White, and the bigger right side Green. # Draw a Crecsent and a Star. # Draw eyes without pupils (No circle tool allowed) and you are done. Gallery LCVZwWM.png Paquistão.png Pakistani.png pakistannnn.png|Pufferfish Pakistanball FVE7A4Q.png Pakistanballes.png CountryBall04112017110001.png Pakistan_ball.png 10672422 541813289284654 6884118656641641738 n.jpg CtTzrr3.png ILn7moS.png hTOAjjU.png|It will never end The Birth of Two Brothers.png Ex1MCAm.png 8mFjqQT.png Pakostan.png YIvc9ki.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Spikey Singapore.png QQiAb3N.jpg 97Z5vsy.png Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png LOzASto.png The Story of the Bangladesh Liberation War.png LOzASto.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png Neighbors.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Pakistan's secret.jpg 925506_679124568823877_945670925_n.jpg|Armeniaball who? Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Egypt.png 1531694 421383127994338 1803459087 o.jpg hTOAjjU.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Lmgf8dn.png More Sunni.png Pakistan's secret.jpg Pakistan.png B7hYDoR.png C8X0qFp.png ZYKGk6p.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 4ocdK8T.png 3DAPDA8.png M1vdFLd.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 3AUtIho.png O-Man.png OKAuA.jpg Nepal's Invention.png The Split.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Kill Terrorists.png Pakistan's Secret.png Hypocrisy.png Links *Facebook page }} zh:巴基斯坦球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Commonwealth Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Orthodox Category:D8 Category:Curry Category:Aryan Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Mountains Category:Pakistanball Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Armenia Haters Category:Human rights removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Women rights removers Category:Curry Removers Category:China Haters Category:Punjabi Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Remover Category:Hindu Removers Category:Christian Haters Category:USA allies Category:China allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Green White Category:UNball Category:Kebab Defender Category:Anti Israel Category:Islam Category:Shia Category:Stans Category:Poor Category:Tea